Life At A Glance
by SelectionGirl0723
Summary: Several bonus scenes from "Happily Ever After" and "Behind Those Blue Eyes". All rights go to Kiera Cass.
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing Slowly**

"Maxon, where are we going?" I ask, blindfolded. Maxon laughs and pulls me closer to him. "You'll see soon my dear." "What did I say about calling me 'your dear'?" I demand. "I'm sorry darling, it's an old habit. We're here!" I rip off the blindfold to see us in the music parlour. "What are we doing here?" I ask, looking around at the small band setting up different instruments. Maxon takes my hand and leads me into the middle of the room. "I'm finally going to teach you how to properly dance. My birthday is tomorrow and I want to make sure you don't embarrass me." He grins. I slap his arm with fake anger. "I don't embarrass you." I pout, walking over to the window to watch the summer rain fall. He hugs me from behind and looks down at me with a grin on his face. "You don't embarrass me America; you just make everyone cringe when you attempt to dance." I scoff at his statement. "Fine my Royal Husbandness. If you want me to have dance lessons, let's get going.

Maxon takes my hand and starts leading me across the room. My dancing has gotten a lot better since coming to the palace. I mean I had a few years to learn but I could always use the extra practice. The music is soft and fills the air with warmth and love. Maxon pulls me in close and kisses me tenderly. "You're doing wonderful darling." He encourages as he spins me. We dance for a few minutes until a faster song starts playing and I kick off my black heels. "I dance better without them." I grin. Maxon takes my hands and starts twirling around the room. "Maxon!" I squeal as he starts dancing crazy. "And you said I need the dance lessons." I laugh, clutching my stomach. He winks and continues to dance around. We twirl and dance around like nobody's watching. My hair has fallen out of the bun it was in and Maxon's shirt is wrinkled. The musicians stop playing and start laughing at us.

He stops dancing and pulls me in for a bear crushing hug. "There now you know how to properly dance." He cheers, kissing my cheek. "Now Maxon, you need to promise me you won't embarrass me tomorrow. I have a reputation to uphold." I leave his arms and walk over to where my heels are discarded on the floor. "What reputation could that be?" I put on my heels as he wanders over towards me. "The perfect Queen and wife." I state, walking into his arms again. We start slow dancing with my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. "Well can my perfect wife please tell me where she hid my birthday present?" Maxon whispers in my ear. "Never in a million years."

I just found out three days ago that I am pregnant with our first child. I nearly fainted when the nurse told me the news. Although I was shocked with the news, it quickly explained why my mornings were spent over the toilet. So far Mary is the only person I've told about the pregnancy. I haven't told Maxon yet but dancing around this room with him, I've decided I'll tell him tomorrow on his birthday. He's going to be a father.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Mother's Love**

The feeling of an arm wrapping around my waist wakes me up from a terrifying nightmare. "America, you're safe." Maxon whispers in my ear. I open my eyes and turn to face him. "It was just a dream." I reply, keeping my voice low. He kisses my forehead and pulls me closer to him. "Want to talk about it?" I shake my head and burry my face on his warm chest. "Did you sleep any?" I ask, knowing he was in meetings long after I returned to my room for the night. "No maybe 2 hours." I look up at him with a light glare on my face. "You should try and sleep more. It's not good for you to be living off such little sleep." "Says you." He replies. Honestly I shouldn't be criticizing his sleep habits but mine are unintentional. Since Emmaline was born a few days ago I haven't been getting much sleep.

"I sleep while she's sleeping and that just happens to be not as often as I would like." I state quietly. I sit up on the bed and look to the side of my bed where the bassinet is perched. I peer in it to see that Emmaline is still fast asleep. I place my hand inside the bassinet and stroke her soft little cheek. "You should get some more sleep darling; it's been a rough past few days." Maxon pleas, lying on his back. I nod and curl back up to him. "It's almost morning and my mother will be here bright and early to meet her granddaughter. I'm not going to get much more sleep." He kiss the top of my head and cradles me. He doesn't say anything but simply his presence puts me back to sleep.

I wake up to a loud cry that tells me my daughter is now wide awake and needs my attention. I quickly get out of bed and lift Emmaline up. "Good morning sweetheart." I place a kiss on her chubby cheek and cradle her in my arms. "We have a big day ahead of us. You're going to meet your Singer family." Her blue eyes stare blankly at me but I know she's just as excited as I am.

An hour later I'm walking down the grand stairs, holding Emmaline in my arms. She's wearing a light pink onesie with a matching hat while I'm wearing a simple green dress that light and comfy. I just finished breakfast when I got word that my mother has arrived to meet Emmaline. She is currently waiting for me in the women's room. The rest of my family is coming a few minutes after my mother so that she could have some alone time with me and the baby. Maxon was hurried off to a meeting right after breakfast but promised to come and see us before my family left. I enter the women's room and my mother immediately jumps up from the chair she was sitting in. She rushes over and starts crying the moment she lays eyes on Emmaline. "America, she's beautiful." She whispers. I nod and hold out Emmaline, offering her to my mother. She gladly takes her and places a kiss on her forehead. "She looks just like you when you were born except for the blonde hair." My mother laughs.

We walk into the room and take a seat on the couch. "She's precious America." We remain silent for a few moments while my mother takes in her granddaughter. "How are you feeling?" She asks, looking at me. "I'm happy." I smile "I'm not longer sore and I'm glad to finally have her here with us. Her health and the happiness she brings makes up for all the struggle and lack of sleep." Emmaline starts yawning and curls up to my mother's chest. "Sweet Emmaline, you need to stay awake." My mother laughs. "You're aunts, uncles, and cousin can't wait to meet you. Also their craziness is going to be enough to wake you up anyways." I laugh loudly at that statement. I sober up when I realize someone is missing from that list. "I wish dad could be here to meet her." I whisper. My mother smiles at me and places a hand on top of mine. "He's always here and he loves her as much as he loves you. I love you both as well America."

* * *

 **Hey Everyone :) So these one shot's aren't going to be in order so bear with me. I hope you guys like them**

 **-SelectionGirl0723**


	3. Chapter 3

**Make a Wish**

I smooth out my dress as I stand in the foyer waiting for the black car to pull up at the door. Mary insisted that she had to make me a new dress for the special occasion. It's sky blue that flows down to my feet and shows off my baby bump. It has a high neckline and a faded floral pattern. The car pulls up and a guard opens the door to reveal my mother.

"Happy Birthday America!" My mother smiles as she enters the palace. She pulls me in for a warm embrace. "Thanks mom." She tucks a loose piece of hair behind my ear with a distant look on her face. "You're dad would've been in awe if he was here." She whispers. "You're glowing and you've accomplished so much in the past few years." I take her hand and we walk towards one of the small parlours on the main floor. "I wish dad was here too" I reply.

We walk in silence for most of the journey before mom sighs loudly. "I forgot your present at home." I laugh as we walk into the parlour. "Mom, I honestly don't need a present. This small party is enough for me." This year I insisted that only a small party with close family and friends be held for my birthday. Being this far in my pregnancy is stressful enough and I have no desire to deal with bunch of stuck up officials on my birthday.

Maxon walks over from his spot at the food table. "My Queen, you've finally arrived." He places a kiss on my cheek and wraps an arm around my back. "Yes, well my mother took forever to show up. Her children showed up before her." I tease. Before mom can reply a little red head clings onto my legs. "Auntie Ames" Astra cheers. "Happy birthday!" We all laugh as Maxon lifts Astra into his arms. "Thanks sweetie." I give her a big kiss and adjust her purple dress. "When's baby coming?" she asks, looking at my bulging stomach. "Not for a while Astra, Aunt America is still keeping the baby nice and warm." My mom answers, smiling at her first grandchild.

Someone comes from behind and hugs me. "Happy Birthday little Sis." Kenna releases me and turns to take Astra from Maxon's arms. "I hear that there's not going to be a wild party this year." She teases. Last year the Italians came over to help me celebrate my birthday. It quickly turned from quiet to rambunctious throughout the entire palace. "Sorry Kenna, I had to keep it nice and calm for Maxon's and Silvia's sakes." I laugh.

Once everyone arrives, we all sit and eat a light lunch mostly involving finger foods. The children goofing off are the main entertainment with spouts of conversations all over the room. Kenna and Lucy are comparing pregnancies while Aspen, Carter and Maxon talk about fatherhood. Marlee is busy keeping Kile and Astra from getting too rowdy with May and Gerad being more of a nuisance than help. Meanwhile I'm relaxing beside my mother with is merely observing everything that is going on.

"Someday you'll be in my seat watching your children and grandchildren. And then you'll realize that life is perfect during these little moments." I turn to face my mother who seems lost in her thoughts. "I'm glad you made this happen for me mom." She turns to me and gives me a small smile. "All I did was give you the papers, you were the one who fell in love with a prince."

The singing of Happy Birthday starts and Maxon walks over to help me out of my seat. I waddle to the cake table and look at the small beautiful cake. It's chocolate cake with white frosting and delicate blue flowers as decorations. The singing stops and Maxon whispers in my ear. "Make a wish my darling." I close my eyes and blow out the candles. I wish for pure happiness for me and my growing family.


End file.
